Counter Magic
Counter Magic (無系統魔法) is a magic that nullifies opposing magics. Gram Dispersion Gram Dispersion (術式解散) or Magic Dissolution is one of the two strongest Counter Magics within Non-Systematic Magic. This magic takes a Magic Ritual and decomposes it into a group of Psion particles without a meaningful structure. Due to the nature of an object accompanying a phenomenon, if the information has not been exposed, it is possible to interfere with the magic. On the other hand, if the Magic Ritual is decomposed, the phenomenon will not occur. To analyze the magic before the magic is activated in the present age where invocation takes a fraction of a second requires the ability to "see" and analyze the magic structure. Since the user is typically required to understand the magic being used beforehand, it is thought utilization of this magic is impossible. However, Tatsuya is able to use this because of his other ability, Elemental Sight. Gram Demolition Magic Dismantling or Gram Demolition (術式解体) is a magic that demolishes the record of Magic (Gram). Gram Demolition is a heavyweight Counter Magic that uses compressed Psion particles to directly detonate the target by charging forward without using the Information Dimension. This is accomplished by forcibly blowing away all the accompanying Activation and Magic Sequences — anything that has traces of magic psions recorded on it. Though it is called magic, it is simply a cannonball of Psions that has neither structure nor a Magic Ritual to modify an event, so it is not affected by Zone Interference. The pressure of the cannonball also repels the effects of Cast Jamming. It has no physical effects and cannot be hindered by any obstacle. Besides its short effective range, Gram Demolition has almost no weaknesses. It is not an interference ability but a true dispersion so an excessive Psion Count is needed to activate it. Tatsuya used Gram Demolition a few times during the Nine Schools Competition's event Monolith Code. Zone Interference Zone Interference (領域干渉) disables the opponents' magic. This procedure affects a fixed area with the caster at its centre without bringing about a change in the information. The technique is such that if the strength of interference is less than that of the defined magic ritual, then the interference will be shut out. Zone Interference does not reserve magic, but rather directly prevents the opponents' magic, and it is fundamental that the strength of interference be greater than that of the opponents' magic. Data Fortification Data Fortification (情報強化) is a type of magic within the Counter Magic field. Eidos are records of the current status of an information body. Through this information body, parts of the information or even the whole could be replicated and projected back into the target to protect the Eidos from being altered any further. The copied portions of the Data Fortification possess the ability to prevent magic from affecting the target. This magic produces the greatest effect when combined with weapon skill, it can also be applied to the caster's own body to increase defenses. Cast Jamming Cast Jamming is a Non-Systematic Magic that blankets the area with meaningless Psion waves. It works by reducing the speed of a magician's data upload to his base station by overwhelming it with large amounts of meaningless data. It essentially becomes an antennae that blocks all transmissions. Is usually cast with Antinite. Category:Terminologies